Colorguard Is
by Shuiro Ecstacy
Summary: MageYewoqirife's list of Marching Band inspired me to create one for the other side of band...


I read Mage-Yewoqirife's "Marching Band Is..." list and decided to make one for colorguard. So in a way, this is inspired by Mage-Yewoqirife.

* * *

Colorguard is taking a month to re-learn drop spins, but taking five seconds to learn a new toss.

Colorguard is being the most grateful for gush-and-goes.

Colorguard is using electric tape to fix everything.

Colorguard is going to a new drill spot and wondering why the whole band is laughing at you.

Colorguard is realizing that they're laughing at you because you're on the wrong side of the field.

Colorguard is being made fun of for being "band member wannabes".

Colorguard is making fun of the band because they can't toss equipment.

Colorguard is getting blisters from weapon work.

Colorguard is dancing till you drop.

Colorguard is asking band members if you can have their water.

Colorguard is being the last ones set after every run.

Colorguard is loving shade.

Colorguard is borrowing makeup and hair products.

Colorguard is intoxicating the band members on the bus while attacking guard members with hairspray at the last minute.

Colorguard is having more food than any band member on the bus for trips.

Colorguard is not getting excited about awards for regionals, but doing the salute for the awards.

Colorguard is waiting for winterguard to start.

Colorguard is getting tangled up in swing flags on windy days.

Colorguard is carrying props around the field for shows. _During_ the show.

Colorguard is practicing inside more than outside.

Colorguard is getting yelled at for hitting band members in the head.

Colorguard is laughing about it later.

Colorguard is asking a question that a band member just asked two seconds before you.

Colorguard is breaking the back of the bolt on your rifle doing a toss you know you can't do.

Colorguard is learning how to do 45 tosses with weapon.

Colorguard is hating those stupid dresses for parades and pre-game performances.

Colorguard is jazz running backwards and falling. _During the show_.

Colorguard is having to perform in mud and having your shoes slip off and fly across the field.

Colorguard is fracturing your wrist because you fell in that mud. (Love to Kara and Kalani… Kara for the wrist part and Kalani for the shoes part).

Colorguard is being grounded for making a dent in your ceiling from your flag that you _weren't_ spinning.

Colorguard is subconsciously doing dance routines while walking.

Colorguard is forgetting how to skip because you learned how to dance.

Colorguard is bruising your knee doing a barrel jump.

Colorguard is dancing to the band's music when they play in the stands at football games.

Colorguard is "oohing" and "aahing" at other guards' costumes and equipment.

Colorguard is being jealous of colored weapons and poles.

Colorguard is being the symbol of your year's theme.

Colorguard is not dating band members because of all the drama it causes.

Colorguard is getting mold on your jazz shoes because you got them wet, forgot to wash them, and left them in your flag bag.

Colorguard is getting cuts in your hands from gloves.

Colorguard is either getting frostbite or heatstroke because of your costume.

Colorguard is falling in love with the gay guy members of other guards.

Colorguard is joining guard because you're not straight. :)

Colorguard is getting the wrong kind of tape for your equipment.

Colorguard is having some of the best friends in the world leave you hanging because you spend all your time doing band/guard related things.

Colorguard is replacing those friends with the better ones that are in band.

Colorguard is picking up a sabre for the first time and realizing how heavy they really are.

Colorguard is losing the screws for your rifle when the strap comes undone.

Colorguard is ripping your silk because you stepped on it.

Colorguard is learning how to do a one-handed 45 toss with your left hand.

Colorguard is doing it perfectly on the first try.

Colorguard is dreading band camp more than the band members.

Colorguard is having inside jokes about dance or equipment work that none of the band members can understand.

Colorguard is tripping over props and messing up your work because of it.

Colorguard is doing a cartwheel and getting yelled at for it because "you might get hurt."

Colorguard is doing it anyway.

Colorguard is making up routines to every song you hear.

Colorguard is trying to learn how to pay an instrument while that instrument's player is trying to learn how to spin your equipment.

Colorguard is finding lists like these to read, nod and smile at.


End file.
